In the modern, prosperous and flourishing society, people do not only demand for plentiful material supply but also require to frequently enjoy quality recreational activities. In consequence, related consumer goods come with the tie of fashion. Following fast development the in technology industry, recreational and sports goods are relatively improved in function as well as in design and thus provide better performance for practice and for making corrections in practice. At the present time, golf has become a sport popularly accepted by the people everywhere in the world. However, to a beginner, it is difficult to play. One should have to deep a correct striking posture to strike the ball with proper force applied in correct direction so as to hit the ball a correct distance. On an outer golf links, the ground is uneven, and the distance is difficult to correctly measured by eyes. Any error in range measurement may lead to a poor result due to deviation of point of application, or may even result an error in striking technique and thus interfere with improvement. Further, a golf cart is normally used to carry golf clubs, golf bags and other accessories, which provides no additional advantages for application. The gear sets of golf cart are vertically engaged and the transmission cords hung outside of the cart and get tangled with miscellaneous articles or interfere with movement within the transmission cords.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a golf cart range finder where a wheel axle track encoder is concentrically mounted on the wheel axle, and a gear set is mounted on the main shaft of the cart for transmission of the rotational displacement of the wheels of the cart to a counter for providing an accurate distance reading for user reference.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following descriptions and the attached drawings as hereunder.